Untitled
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: ...


A/N: This is for a Oneshot contest, hope you guys enjoy! And I apologize for not giving it a title, I just couldn't come up with one T-T

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight in either way, shape, or form. Don't own the title, the characters, the books, anything.

**~Untitled~**

A brunette ran across the school campus in desperate search for her Prefect partner, Zero Kiryuu, but unfortunately for her, he was nowhere to be found. Sighing her frustration, Yuuki threw her arms up in defeat and stomped angrily back to class.

As she scurried to the building, she took no notice of the pair of eyes trained on her retreating form, the eyes narrowed slightly and a small frown marring the owner's lips. Zero stood under the shade of a tree, leaning against its firm trunk, his arms folded across his chest and head cocked to the side, silver hair spilling over. He knew that he should be heading to class, but he didn't feel like going.

Tipping his head back against the bark, he stared at the sky visible between the leaves, the sun shining through, blinding him enough so that he had to close his eyes. Taking a deep soothing breath, he relaxed and slid down to the ground. Stretching out his legs before him, he let his arms rest on his lap while he pondered what exactly what it was that he was doing right then.

His thoughts drifted to his most common train of thought. He didn't know when it happened, or why. Actually, reverse that, he knew specifically when it happened, just not the why. The corners of his lips quirked upwards into a small smile as he recalled the first day e laid eyes on the beauty that had roamed his mind since.

He had been young, a mere child when he first spotted Kaname Kuran, and the second his eyes met those mesmerizing dark chocolate orbs he'd been caught. His heart froze in its place, thundering madly afterwards as wild bees formed an alliance and attacked his stomach. He didn't know what was wrong with him at the time, momentarily wondering if he had fallen ill. As he grew older, however, realization dawned on him. He had fallen in love.

Yes, you heard right. He loved a vampire. A vampire for Christ sakes! He didn't mind the fact the he was gay, that in all was far too common to get frazzled about in these days, and the idea that it was another vampire was a little disturbing, seeing that he hated them(even though he himself was one, but turned unwillingly), but it didn't bother him as much. However, what he couldn't handle was the mere idea of Kaname never looking at him again, and even if he did, that those piercing eyes would hold an undying amount of hatred and disgust towards him. He would never be able to handle such torture.

Heaving a sigh, he brought his hand up to his face and massaged his temples, growing frustrated with every passing second. The loneliness and anger that consumed him slowly burned him from the inside out, making sure to kill him as leisurely as possible.

I never had a chance anyway, he thought sadly, eyes opening and clouded with despair. He liked Yuuki, and Yuuki liked him. A bitter smile formed at his lips. One would have to be crazy not to like him. A dry, mirthless chuckle left his lips. Didn't he deserve happiness? Why did Yuuki have to hold the other mans heart in her hands? Unfair! Everything was unfair.

He clenched his eyes tightly shut as pain tore at his head. The thoughts of losing the male vampire to anyone, including Yuki, broke him, leaving him to feel utterly empty, cold and alone.

Too enthraled on the searing pain in both his head and heart, tears, unknown to him, began to trail their way down his cheeks. "Damn it." He cursed in a murmur, hands balling into fists. He wanted peace; he wanted the pain to leave him be.

Before he knew it, sleep had claimed him the next victim, greedily walking him through fantasies that would remain what they were, merely dreams, never to become reality. They were sworn enemies, or so they acted out to be.

When he awoke from the wonderful, heart warming dreams, the sun had begun to set, shying away from view as it drifted downwards towards the horizon. The wind blew gently across his face, caressing his cheeks and blowing through his hair.

His eardrums rang violently as the high pitch squeals of girls echoed through the air, making him flinch. Turning his head and leaning slightly to his side to peek around the tree, he spied the usual heard of girls rushing towards -or already gathered at- the large gates that kept them separated from the night class's dorm.

Grunting, he propped up a knee and began to push himself upwards. Stretching his limbs with a yawn, he pocketed his hands and strolled over to the shrieking crowd. It was part of his job to keep the girls from tackling the vampires and smuggling them with their love and obsession.

"Zero." Yuuki called the second she spotted him, rushing over to him with a glare. "Where were you? I looked everywhere and didn't find you." She fumed, both hands on her hips in a sassy manner.

"I was tired." He shrugged, and to prove his point, a yawn escaped him, sleep still quite evident in his eyes.

Rolling her eyes Yuki huffed and turned, shouting at the girls to keep away from the gates. Of course, as usual, the girls didn't even take notice of her. A creaking sound drifted to his ears and he looked over, watching as the gates opened and at the Night class as they walked through, a few smiling and waving at the girls that were now neatly lined up, bowing their heads in respect, while others brushed through indifferently. Why did they need him and Yuuki again? Seriously. The girls lived in a world of their own, acting out to be perfect respectful beings in front of the vampires.

Scoffing, Zero turned his head, looking away from the group of vampires as they made their way to their classes, not wanting to see the brown haired vampire. Unfortunately his heart wanted differently. Lifting his gaze, he was met with the sight of Kaname as he walked. As if feeling his gaze, the vampire turned his gaze, giving off a brilliant smile in his direction.

Instantaneously did his heart began to race, heat rising to his cheeks. Just then he realized who stood in front of him and scowled, the blush vanishing and his heart twisting. Yuuki. The smile wasn't for him, he was crazy to have believed it for a second, those smiles were just for his female friend and companion. The girl stood before him, hands clasped together over her chest, eyes bright and cheeks flushed pink in an embarrassed blush at the smile. Of course it was for her.

Glaring, Zero sneered at the other teen who blinked and tilted his head curiously at him. Changing directions, the brunette male made his way towards the two prefects, stopping in front of Yuki.

"Hello Yuuki." He greeted.

"Kaname." Yuuki stuttered out shyly, looking up at him through thick lashes.

"I hope you're faring well in your classes."

"Oh, yes, of course." She nodded, dazed to have him to so close. "You know me." She finished lamely.

Upon hearing the snort emitted by Zero, Kaname raised a brow at him. "Kiryuu." He greeted almost too sweetly.

"Kuran." He spat, heart beginning to speed up in its confine.

"Do be careful how you speak to others little prefect, you wouldn't want to get hurt, now would you?" Kaname gave a sickly sweet smile, taking a few steps forward, Yuuki looking on with worry in her eyes. Brushing a few strands of silver hair from the others face, Kaname leaned forward, breath tickling his ear. "Or perhaps, you do wish to get hurt Zero?" He purred, pulling back only after daringly nipping at his earlobe, a knowing gleam in his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Zero's face went up in flames which Yuuki, thankfully, considered a blush of anger and scolded Kaname with a childish pout. Laughing, Kaname apologized to the girl, patting her on the head as he did so, ruffling the brown locks, and glancing up in time to see Zero reach for his abused ear, blush darkening.

Stupid Kaname! How dare he toy with him, and hitting such a low spot to hurt him. But there was no way he could have known, was there? He never even let an inkling of his desire through to let anyone suspect him of such feelings, so how? Lifting his gaze, he locked eyes with the other and felt something wash over him.

Perhaps he did have a chance of happiness after all.


End file.
